


Lost Omega

by ghostofdarkness



Series: Alpha - Beta - Omega Stories [1]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mating Rituals, Miscarriage, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22796482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostofdarkness/pseuds/ghostofdarkness
Summary: Is an alternate world, the human race has split into three sexual genders: Alphas, Betas, and Omegas.The Omega Laws dictate that all Omegas be collected and transported to a government facility where they will be trained and distributed to assigned Alphas.Clarke decides at the age of sixteen that she will not be a slave and escapes to hide in the wilderness.Bellamy, an officer, has been assigned to bring her back by any means necessary.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Series: Alpha - Beta - Omega Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959559
Comments: 17
Kudos: 264





	1. Chapter 1

Omega laws dictate that all Omegas be collected and transported to a government facility where they will be trained and distributed to assigned Alphas. 

When Clarke was just ten years old, she saw an Alpha male force his Omega female to give him oral pleasure in a family restaurant and no one even blinked an eye at her humiliate. No one, except her own parents who left the establishment right away and complained to the owner about allowing one of their patrons to be so lude in front of children. 

After that, Clarke began to see more and more female Omegas being treated like objects and not the people that they were. She was horrified that this would one day happen to her. Her parents assured her that she was going to be a Beta and had nothing to worry about but when Clarke was sixteen, she had her first heat.

She was alone in her family’s home while her parents were away at a conference. She had to suffer alone. She locked the doors and hid in the basement. She burned so much incense that she nearly suffocated but she couldn’t risk being found by a Alpha male passing by.

Once her heat had finished, she backed up her belongings and left for her family’s cabin out on Mt Weather. It was vast land that they owned and she knew no one would ever find her there. She left a cryptic message for her parents in a code she knew they would understand.  
____________________________________________________________________________

“Commander Blake, your orders are to locate rogue Omega that was reported to us in the vicinity of Mt Weather. Lieutenant Dax will accompany you in your investigation,” said Counselor Kane as he handed Bellamy his orders. 

The file contained the reports of an unclaimed Omega having been scented around the town of Shallow Valley. It was not uncommon for Omega females to try and escape the outdated laws that governed their gender. Bellamy hated the laws but orders were orders. 

It took Bellamy and Dax a few days to drive out to Shallow Valley. They interviewed the males who reported the scenting of the Omega. They all had one thing in common, they all scented her around Mt Weather nature reserve. A vast territory of land that was held in trust by one of the most influential families in the country. Getting approval for an official search of the area would be impossible - no Omega would be worth the money for such an undertaking. 

“I will report this to the Counselor,” said Bellamy packing up the Rover.

“Our order where to find her by any means necessary,” said Dax.

“I know that but I cannot do black ops without approval from the Counselor,” said Bellamy as he pulled out his phone.

He explained the situation to Counselor Kane.

“You have a go for Black Ops, I will handle the Griffin's if they go after us legally. Omega laws are absolute and if they are harboring a fugitive knowingly, we can take their lands, assets, and then imprison them for conspiracy to incite sedition. All of which work only in our favor. Find the Omega and bring her back by any means necessary, Commander Blake.”

Bellamy explained the orders and then ordered Dax to take one side of the nature reserve, while he took the other. 

The next few weeks were spent tracking every corner of the park by daylight and then sometimes camping overnight. Occasionally, Bellamy would catch the scent of the unmated Omega. She was out there but she certainly was good at alluding capture. 

Dax wasn’t having any better luck.

“As soon as I find the bitch, I am fucking her into submission,” growled Dax one night after a particularly frustrating day. He could smell her but every time he got close to where he thought she was, she wasn’t there - just a trace of her scent on a tree or a bush. Bellamy didn’t like the thought of Dax just raping the female for revenge.He also surmised that the Omega was purposefully leading them on a wild goose chase. 

“I am going to take the north ridge tomorrow.” said Bellamy.

“There’s a storm coming in, you had best take gear with you just in case,” said Dax.

They agreed on a meeting point in case the storm did come in.   
____________________________________________________________________________

Bellamy spent all day searching and following the scents. This time, he employed a new strategy. If he scented her, he went in the opposite direction of the scent. However, in the process, he found himself royally lost. His compass stopped working and with the clouds gathered above, he couldn’t tell where the sun was anymore. 

A cold wind picked up from the East and then the temperature dropped. Bellamy didn’t need a barometer to know that the predicted storm was on the way. Since it was late November, he knew this would mean snow and possibly below 40 degrees. He needed shelter and fast. 

The sun dipped below the horizon and the snow began to fall. Temperatures dropped and Bellamy found himself in very real danger of succumbing to the elements. His best chances were to keep looking for shelter. 

As the night grew darker and the snow heavier, he began to lose hope. Then, off in the distance, he saw a light. He pushed on through the wind and snow until he came to a small log cabin. The light he had been seeing was from that of a hearth fire inside. This place was rich with the scent of the Omega. He nearly laughed at his luck.

He tried the door and found it locked. He pounded on it, “I know you’re in there Omega, please let me in. I will freeze to death if you leave me out there.” He tried his best calming tone but he knew that it came off more like an order. 

“Go fuck yourself, Alpha scum, I would rather you die than risk you capturing me and taking me back to Polis,” yelled a very irate female voice.

Bellamy laughed. He was too tired to fight the elements any more. He slumped against the door and let exhaustion take him. Dax would follow his beacon once the storm cleared. He would find his body and capture the Omega. His mission would be complete. 

Then he scented it. She was in heat. He must have triggered it by showing up. Smelling her was like a shot of adrenaline to his system. Like something deep and primal was taking over him. He wanted to break down the door and... and... And what? 

Rape her? 

Fuck, his mother would be asshamed of him. 

“I know what is happening to you,” he calls out to the wind, “It’s going to drive me mad being in proximity to you during this time. Please, I don’t want to die like this. I will cuff myself if you will just drag me in.”

“Like I am supposed to believe that, if I open this door you’ll just attack me. I will never be a mindless Omega slave. You can just suffer and die out there!” She yelled back from right behind the door this time. 

“When the madness kicks in, this door won’t stop me,” he says softly, turning his head to the door, “If you bring me in cuffed now, then at least you’ll be safe from me.”

“Not by the hair of my chinny chin chin,” muttered the Omega. 

Her scent didn’t move from the door as he lay against it.

“I never thought it would end like this,” he said softly.

“How did you expect your life to end, Commander Blake,” she asked.

“How do you know my name?”.

“You’re smart, you figure it out. You didn’t answer my question.”

He laughed, “You have a scanner, of course you do. That’s how you stayed ahead of us.” He stayed silent a while then replied, “I always thought I would die by being shot or killed facing my attacker, not a slow painful death of being both frozen and driven mad by mating delirium.”

Mating delirium was an affliction for only Alphas. Close proximity to an unmated Omega in heat could trigger it to an unmated Alpha. Being hungry and exhausted didn’t help the onset of it. Even now, all he could think about was the raging erection that had formed as soon as he had smelled she was in heat. He decided it was time for his one and only Hail Mary.

“My mother was an Omega,” he said softly, “I grew up watching my father humiliate her at every turn. He would make me watch as he did things to her. Told me he was teaching me how to control an Omega. He would chain her up, make her beg for his knot, he did all kinds of crue things to her. I grew up hating him but hating myself more for not being able to protect her. When he died, my mother and I were sent to a new Alpha. He was even worse than my father but at least he never made me watch, instead he locked me in my room when my mother was in heat. He threatened to kill me if my mother didn’t obey him. When my sister was born, I did my best to protect her from her father’s cruelty. One night, he was in a raging fit and he went to attack my sister, my mother got in the way and he knocked down and she hit her head on the corner of the table. She died later of a brain bleed. Both my sister and I were taken into foster homes and he was sentenced to death for killing an Omega.”

Bellamy banged his head against the door softly, “I would never rape you willingly but I know better than anyone what an unhinged Alpha can do when properly motivated. I urge you to reconsider my proposal to lock me up.”

“Do you have any weapons on you?” she asked.

“Yes, a gun and a knife,” he answered honestly.

“Take them off, put them in the mailbox with the key to the cuffs and then cuff yourself and wait by the door,” she instructed. 

He did as she ordered and waited by the door.

“On your knees,” she ordered. 

That triggered something strange inside of him. He didn’t think it was possible to be more turned on but being given an order by an Omega might have been the hottest thing he had ever heard. Alphas were supposed to be the dominant ones and here was an Omega behaving like an Alpha. 

Then he heard it, the clicking of a gun behind his head.

“Open the door and sit on the chair,” she said behind him.

She had somehow snuck out, grabbed his gun from the mail, and loaded it without him even hearing her. 

“You would have made a find officer,” he said following her directions. She stayed behind him the whole time. Once he was seated, she wrapped his arms and body with a rope.

“Not taking any chances with you Alpha,” she hissed. 

“Cruel wicked thing, you won’t even let me see you,” he said as she tightened the ropes. She wasn’t messing around.

He was surrounded by her scent now. She had been living here for some time now. She had been through many heats alone in this place. 

When she was done, she tossed a blind fold over his eyes.

“When this is over, I don’t want you to know what I look like,” she said near his ear, “I will be gone before your partner finds you.”

Something about not being able to see her but smelling her heat was making his head spin.

“How do you plan to get through your heat?” he asked more for his own sanity than anything else.

“My heat wasn’t even supposed to be here but somehow your presence triggered it,” she said with a huff, “You’re unmated, aren’t you.”

“For reason I already gave, I remain unmated,” he replied.

“Right, I am supposed to believe that you skipped going to the Temple and getting your wild oats out of the way when you ascended to Alphadom,” she said with a snarky tone. 

The Temple was where Omegas not fit for breeding were sent to. They were left in a state of heat at all time and were sold to patrons for their pleasure. It was just another one of the sick control measures run by the government. They said it was to protect them from exploitation but in fact they were the ones exploiting them to unmated Alphas in their rut. 

“As a matter of fact, I did skip it. Much to the ridicule of my peers, I have never touched an Omega, unmated or otherwise,” he growled, “I promised my dying mother that I would never be like one of those Alphas, that I would do better.”

“And here you are, sent to bring in a rogue Omega at the command of your superior, Counselor Kane,” she spit out.

“And just what makes you think it was Kane who sent me?” he asked.

“I am aware of many things, Commander Bellamy Blake, I had hoped you and Lt Dax would give up but it seemed the more I taught you, the more aggressive you became. I spent all week getting you so lost, I had hoped you would just fall off a cliff.”

“But I figured your strategy out, didn’t I,” he said with a smile, “I found you without even trying.”

The Omega made a noise that sounded like a huff, “I should just kill you now.”

“But you can’t, can you? RIght now, your body is screaming at you that there’s a viable Alpha right in front of you. Your biology wants you to breed and get pregnant. I can smell your arousal from here. Part of you might even be willing to just take what you need from me while I am tied up. I know it’s crossed your mind because it’s crossed mine. I would let you do it too, once I get rabid, I might even beg you to do it. You can very clearly see how being this close to you has affected me,” he said tilting his head to gesture towards his erection. 

“I have no intention of allowing my biology to rule me, I have gotten very good at getting through my heats alone,” she said.

“You don’t get it, you’re not alone this time. My scent triggered your heat,” he stated.

“Time to shut you up,” she said wrapping a cloth around his mouth, “Suffer in silence.”


	2. Chapter 2

Time passed, the storm raged on and Bellamy was left in silent agony. Her scent was getting strong by the minute. With each new surge of pheromones that her heat released, he could feel his heart rate increase. The need to mate was becoming all consuming for him. All he could think about now was breaking the chains and having his way with her, if only to quiet the voices in his head.

Suddenly, the door banged open and the scent of Dax in mating delirium filled the room. 

“You stupid fuck,” said Dax, “You let the little cunt tie you up? Of all the levels of incompetence. You’ll be court marshalled for this, I will make sure of it. Now, where are you Omega, time to be mated!” 

Bellamy didn’t think, he just acted. He threw his weight to the back and the chair he was in fell and broke into pieces. He ripped his way through the ropes and broke the chain on the cuffs. He pulled the blindfold off just in time to see Dax turn his back to him and head into the kitchen. He tackled Dax.

“What the fuck man? You know the orders!” yell Dax trying to fight Bellamy off but Bellamy was twice his weight. There was a reason he was a Commander and Dax was a Lieutenant.

They were in the middle of fighting when a gun went off. Dax paused and looked up at Bellamy. Then he collapsed as blood poured out of his mouth. Ballamy saw that he was bleeding from his chest. A moment later, he died.

Bellamy felt the barrel of the gun the Omega had aimed against his temple, “You have a choice, Blake, surrender or die.” 

She could have killed them both with one shot. She didn’t. She only killed Dax. Bellamy slowly turned his head to look at the Omega. He only had one card left in his hand to play. She had been avoiding eye contact with him since the beginning. 

He was now turned in such a way that the gun was pointed at his forehead but he looked past her and right into her eyes, “Lower the gun, Omega.”

He gave an Alpha command. He had never used it on an Omega female before. 

Her hand shook as she tried to fight it but slowly the gun lowered.

“Give me the gun, Omega,” he said holding out his hand for it.

Again, she struggled to fight it but after a few agonizing moments, she gave him the gun. 

He kept his brown eyes trained on her blue ones as he stood up to his full height. She barely came up to his chest. She was visibly shaking now and fear was coming off her in waves. 

He didn’t want her to be scared of him. He broke eye contact and disarmed the gun. He kept the mag but handed her the gun.

She narrowed her eyes at him, “What are you doing?”

“You’re very scared right now, I am trying to de-escalate the situation,” he said in the most soothing voice he had. 

She looked down at the body of Dax, “He was going to rape me.”

“I know,” said Bellamy.

“You stopped him.”

“I did.”

“Why?”

He wanted to box her in, pull her tight to his chest, kiss her fears away but now was not the time for that.

“I promised not to harm you and that promise extended to the harm my officer could do,” he replied. 

“You’re free now,” she said looking pointedly at the broken chair.

He took a step towards her, she took a step back. He took another step towards her, she took another step back. They continued this dance until she was backed up against the kitchen counter. 

He put his hands on either side of her body on the counter, effectively caging her in. His eyes never left hers. Her eyes were heavy lidded and her pupils were dilated. Her breath was coming in short pants.

He reached behind her and pulled back with a roll of paper towels, “Stay here while I take care of the body.”

Pulling away from her at that moment might have been the hardest thing he’d ever done but he also knew it was the most honorable thing. He certainly wasn’t going to seduce a female while a dead body lay on the living room floor. 

She snapped out of whatever trance she had been in and started to collect the cleaning supplies and a tarp. She tossed him the tarp and duct tape. 


	3. Chapter 3

“Least romantic couples project ever,” he muttered when he came back in to find her cleaning up the blood on the floor. 

The Omega let out a laugh and the two of them sputtered into hysterical laughter. However, no sooner had they been laughing that suddenly the Omega started to cry.

Bellamy kicked into big brother mode so fast and scooped her up off the floor and carried her to the couch by the fire (which was starting to go out).

She clung to his jacket, “He was going too..” she cried and hiccuped.

“Shhh, I know,” he soothed.

“I didn’t even think,” she cried out, “I just shot. I don’t even know who I was protecting, myself,” she looked up, “Or you.”

He didn’t think, he just acted as he kissed her. Then all the gates of their collected restraints were gone. She climbed on top of him and took her face in her hands and kissed him like a starving woman. 

They stayed like that for a long time, just making out on the couch until the Omegas hips ground against his erection. Then the severity of their situation came slamming down around both of them. Bellamy held fast to her hips while she gripped his jacket and rested her forehead against his. Their breathing was labored as they looked at one another. 

“I don’t even know your name,” Bellamy whispered as though he thought that his voice would frighten her away. 

“It’s...,” she started to say but he put his finger to her lips.

“Don’t tell me, they will ask if I found you and if they suspect that I did, they will torture me for details about you. I don’t want to risk giving away something as vital as your name, knowing that your young, blond, blue eyed and smell like wood smoke and sunflowers is already too much.” 

“You’ll let me go?”

“You’re too wild to be tamed,” he said kissing her cheek, “You had best tie me up again, I am holding on barely by a thread of willpower.”

She hugged him tighter, “I am so tired of going through this alone,” she said as a renewed wave of her heat kicked in. As though it had all been put on hold while they had been fighting for their lives but now was suddenly back with twice the intensity.

Bellamy pulled her up to look at him, “Do you want me to see you through your heat, Omega?”

She nodded, “You’re a worthy male.”

Of all the things to say to him, the ancient phrases used when a female accepts a mate just had to be what came out of her.

“Do you wish to be mate bonded?” by all the gods both new and old, he wanted her to say yes. He would give up everything, his sister, his career, everything he held dear if she said yes.

“No,” she said after a long pause, “Do you still wish to knot me?”

“I will take whatever scraps you offer me, Omega,” he said kissing her again, “You’re in control. Tell me what you want.”

She got up off the couch, “I want to tell you my name because I want you to say it and stop calling me Omega.”

He nodded.

“I’m Clarke.”

Clarke. Clarke Griffin. The missing daughter of Abby and Jake Griffin. Now it all made sense.

“Your secret is safe with me, Clarke,” he said getting up.

She took him by the hand and led him into what must have been her bedroom.

She helped him out of his jacket, “I want to look at you, take off your clothes.”

It was the opposite of what should have been happening. He was the Alpha and she was the Omega but here he was acting like the Omega and she an Alpha. Somehow, it worked. He didn’t want to be calling the shots. He wanted her to have all the power in the dynamic. He just wanted to be inside of her, to feel her cum around his knot and secretly, wanted to fill her with his seed and leave a little part of him with her when he left. 

Once he was completely naked, Clarke slowly walked around him with her hand moving slowly across her body.

“I have never been with a male,” she whispered, “I have been hiding here since I was sixteen. Six years I have been suffering my heats alone. By the gods, I never dreamed of a male like you. There’s not an ounce of fat on you, is there. And this,” she said wrapping her soft small hand around his erection, “So much larger than my knotting vibrator.” Bellamy let out a shuttered breath as she slid her fingers over his already inflated knot.

“Where’s that Alpha vibrato I have heard so much about?” she said giving his erection a couple of slow pumps. 

He takes her wrist and brings her fingers that are now wet with his precum to lips and licks it off, “You’re turn, get undressed and let me see you.”

Clarke took a step back and slowly removed her clothes. When she was done, Bellamy circled her as she had done with him, trailing his fingers over her body until he stood behind her and kissed her mating gland. She let out a gasp. He turned her head so that she was looking at the reflection of them in her full length mirror. 

“Not all Alphas get off on control and vibrato,” he said as he cups her breasts with his hands and rolls her erect nipples between his calloused finger tips, “All females deserve to be cherished, worshiped like the Goddesses they are.”

She lets out a gasp as his fingers find her clit and rolls it around. Her slick is dripping down her legs now. He bends her forward and spreads her legs and slides his penis between her thighs and rubs his length along her slit and the bulbous head of his cock against her clit.

“I want to feel you cum,” he says as he increases the speed of his length against her slit. 

She lets out a moan as she gets close, her eyes haven’t left the his in the mirror as he pleasures her. His hands are both back on her breasts, pinching her nipples as she rests her head against his chest as she releases for the first time at the hands of a male. 

“Bellamy,” she cried out, “More, I need more.” 

She turns around, kissing him and starts walking him back to the bed. She pushes him onto his back and crawls on top of him. She straddles his hips and takes his penis in hand and slowly sinks down onto him. 

He slides into her so smoothly, like her body molded itself to fit him. She remained still as she adjusted to his size.

“I never thought it would feel like this,” she moaned as she put her hands on his chest and rolled her hips.

Bellamy nearly rolled his eyes into the back of his head, “Clarke,” he said softly and placed his hands on her hips. 

They moved together in a smooth cadence. She seemed to sense when it was time to pick up speed and when to slow down. 

Bellamy had knotted other females before, mostly Betas and the occasional Alpha, but being with Clarke was something more akin to poetry in motion. She kept him on the edge of cuming while he could feel her rolling orgasm after orgasm. She’s calling his name over and over again as she tumbles towards ecstasy.

After a particularly long one she pauses above him and places her hands on his chest, “Cum, Bellamy, give me your seed.”

It’s like he had been waiting for her permission the whole time because his knot latches into place and he released inside of her. The knot stayed in place for the time it took to fully release inside of her and he’s pretty sure this is the most intense orgasm he’s ever had. 

He brings his thumb to her clit and helps her to cum once more while he’s latched inside of her. After a good twenty minutes, his knot finally releases and he slips out of her as she rolls off and snuggles into his side as he pulls the blankets over them. He holds her close as they fall asleep together. 


	4. Chapter 4

Bellamy woke up to a cold bed and Clarke standing over him with a gun in her hand. Her face was stained with tears and a fury in her eyes. 

“Was it funny to you?” she seethed.

Bellamy was genuinely confused by the question, “What?”

She tossed an empty syringe at him. He flinched as it hit his chest. He picked it up and read the side. It was the Omega Serum, the one used to control them. Bellamy had no idea where it had come from, he didn’t have the one Kane gave him on him, he had left it locked in his motel room. He had never planned on using his but Clarke must have found Dax’s.

He barely finds the courage to meet her eyes, “I hadn’t planned on using it.”

“Bullshit!” she yells, “You expect me to believe that an Alpha wouldn't jump at the chance to subjugate an Omega!”

“This is Dax’s, not mine. I would have figured that after last night, you would know there was a difference between us,” he said quietly.

“But you have one,” she spits back at him.

“Yes, all officers are given them as part of their kit, mine is back at the motel under lock and key in the safe.”

Clarke lowers the gun, “Get out and never come back or I swear to the gods, Blake, I will kill you and anyone you bring with you.”

He wanted to argue with her but instead he quietly gathered up his clothes and left without a word. The whole way down the mountain he thought about how he was going to justify all this to Kane. By the time he reached the motel, he had decided to retire from service and return to school, maybe become a historian or something. He just could be apart of the system anymore.

When he got back, he spent a few days explaining Dax’s dead body. He was truthful for the most part, he said that he had shot Dax when he was gone into Alpha Rage over the scent of an Omega they never found. Then he gave a very angry Kane his commission resignation letter and left.

Being free of the badge was somewhat uplifting. Part of him wanted to go back to Clarke and try to make things better with her but he didn’t want the tails he knew he had now to follow him. He didn’t contact the Griffins to let them know their daughter was safe. 

The next few weeks were spent making applications to Ark U for their masters program. While he was a bit out of practice, his grades from his undergrad were still good enough to let him go back to upgrade. 

He was busy making dinner for his sister and brother-in-law one night when Octavia asked, “So, who was she?”

Bellamy looked up confused, “Who what now?”

“The female that has you all depressed and having a mid-life crisis,” she answered. 

“It wasn’t a female, I was just tired of being a soldier and supporting government policies I don’t agree with,” he said and continued to chop the carrots. 

“So it wasn’t the Omega you and Dax were sent after,” she pressed.

“Octavia, we have been over that already. We never found her,” he said between clenched teeth.

“We swept your house for bugs three times last week. They have stopped spying on you,” said Lincoln. 

Bellamy let out a sigh, “Even if I had found her, which I didn’t, I wouldn't say anything about her. She deserves to be free of our corrupt way of life. No one deserves to be treated like how we treat Omega’s. They aren’t lower life forms, they are just...” He wanted to say something but wasn’t sure what.

“Just what?” pressed Octavia.

“You know what, never mind,” said Bellamy dismissively.

“Don’t do that,” said Octavia angrily, “You always do that when you are hiding something from me.”

“If you had a secret to protect, wouldn’t you do the same?” offered her husband.

“Not from my brother!” she said.

“So you didn’t hide your relationship with me from him for almost a year before you introduced us?” he said with a laugh.

Bellamy looked up surprised, “Seriously, O?!?”

“What! I was still in high school, you would have freaked out,” she defended. 

“Damn right I would have been pissed,” said Bellamy but looked at Lincoln, “No offense, man, you’re an awesome guy but she was my responsibility back then.”

Lincoln let out a laugh, “Which is why we kept it secret. So, babe, get off of his chest.”

“Fine,” she said with a huff, “but you owe me an explanation in a year!”

“Deal,” said Bellamy and they continued to make dinner without any more comment on it. 

It was about six months after Bellamy left Clarke when he woke up from a startling dream. 

He could see Clarke in a shower. She was on the floor as the water cascaded over her. She was clutching her knees and crying while what looked like blood was coming out of her and into the drain. 

“Bellamy,” she cried, “I’m so sorry!”

He knew something was wrong. Knew that he had to go to her. Knew that he needed help. 

He picked up his phone and called his sister. Told her to pack towels, a med kit, and a few weeks worth of clothes and asked her and Lincoln to come with him. 

While he waited for them to arrive, he packed his own gear and all the weapons he owned. 

They took Lincoln’s jeep and made their way to Clarke’s cabin in the dead of night. It took only a day of driving straight there this time. Bellamy couldn’t stop the feeling that Clarke was dying from making him want to drive faster than normal. The last thing they needed was an encounter with the authorities to make this even more difficult. 

When they reached her cabin after a few hours of hiking, Bellamy kicked open the door and ran to the bathroom and there he found Clarke just as she had been in his dream. He didn’t even give her time to acknowledge him before he scooped her up off the floor. Octavia rushed in with towels to dry her off with while Lincoln got out the med kit.

They managed to maneuver her to the bed and clean up the blood on her legs. All three of them didn’t even need to ask what happened as it was clear she had miscarried her pregnancy, likely because the two of them didn’t complete the mating bond. This was common enough for unmated Omegas to go through, it also happened to be the number one cause of early deaths in Omegas. 

Once she was cleaned up, Octavia nodded for Bellamy and Lincoln to leave the room. Once the door was closed they could hear her talking softly to Clarke, explaining what had happened and who they were.

Bellamy and Lincoln made themselves busy cleaning up the kitchen and getting the fire going in the hearth. Bellamy boiled water for Octavia and readied the tea their mother had taught them to make to sooth pain. Lincoln said that he would prole the woods to see if they had been followed and get the rest of the supplies from the Jeep. 

After a few hours, Octavia slipped out of the bedroom, “She’s drowsy but okay,” she said quietly, “She wants to see you.”

Bellamy nodded and went into the room. 

Clarke was on her side beneath the blankets, turned away from the door, “How did you know?”

Bellamy crossed the floor and laid down in the bed next to her, “I had a dream of you bleeding in the shower.”

“How is that possible?” she said with a sniff.

“I don’t know,” he answered truthfully, “I just knew that I couldn’t risk not following my heart.”

“Your sister told me what you did and how you have been keeping me a secret, even ruining your career for it,” she said crying.

“I don’t care about my military career, I care about you more,” he answered softly.

Clarke rolled over, her face wet with tears, “I tried so hard to keep it. I fought my body to keep our baby safe.”

Bellamy felt his own tears well up as he reached out to wipe away hers, “I am not leaving this time.”

Clarke snuggled up to him and buried her face in his chest. 


End file.
